Varia's Female Assassin?
by FancyBunny
Summary: Hope you enjoy my story! Meet Nerio, an assassin of Varia-Wait what! a female! Join our female assassin with Varia, will Varia find out her true identity?
1. Prologue

**Name:** (Fake Male Name) Nerio Rodolfo  
(Female Name) Lauretta Rodolfo

**Age:** (Present) 20  
(Future) 30

**Talents:** Kendo

**Weapons:** 2 Katanas, one short and other long.

**Flame:** Rain

**Apperance:** Dark Brown Hair (Short straight hair, bangs to the left side above her eyes), Brown eyes, Wears Varia uniform (with black mask to cover over her mouth)

**Normal Clothes:** Gray hoodie, ripped jeans, brown combat boots, White tanktop under.

**Personality:** Calm, but serious when her friends in danger, willing to sacrifice to protect Varia, hardworking, sometimes overwork herself

* * *

**Prologue**

"Voi!" A male teenager shouted while attacking his classmates. Little drops of blood spilled on the floor, some of the drops landed on his clothes and his white hair. The teen held his broad sword at his right hand; his left hand formed a fist. His fist connected to an unlucky student's stomach. The power of his punch sends the student to the ground.

The teen smirked at his work. Behind the male student, a few feet away is a brunette male. The brunette male watched his friend's spar with other male students. His expression show little interest. "Squalo." The brunette said, breaking the silence. Squalo looked back to see him, he only smirks. His friend sighed while shaking his head, "I was gone for a few seconds and you already beat our classmates…" The brunette approached one of the fallen students; he gently kicked the student side. Only a groan made sure he is still conscience. Squalo scoffed, "You would beat them up too if they insulted your skills, Nerio."

Nerio chuckled, "I guess you're right, Squalo. I wouldn't only beat them up; I make sure they have a broken bone to remind them."

Squalo and Nerio left school grounds then walk to the Vongola Manor. Squalo noticed Nerio's silent, "Voi, why you're quiet! It's not like you." Nerio only rolled his eyes, "I'm just wondering what to do in the future."

"Voi! You would be an assassin for Vongola." Squalo answered. They walk through the Vongola halls. Nerio looked at Squalo, "What you going to do then, Shark?" He used Squalo's nickname. Squalo slams his fist on top of Nerio's head. Nerio quietly cursed, he clutch his bruised head. "VOI! I will be the best swordsman in the world! I need to defeat the Emperor of Swords first." Nerio scoffed "Good luck with that, Squalo."

**_Few Weeks Later, Vongola Porch_**

"YOU IDIOT!" Nerio shouted then landed a powerful punch connecting to Squalo's stomach, "You're an idiot, cutting off your hand like it's nothing!" Squalo groaned in pain then tries to stand up but he stay on the ground. "I used it to win against the Emperor of Swords! You know that! You were there with me!"

Nerio frowned and watched Squalo stand up slowly. "You should have found another way other than sacrificing your hand." Nerio stated, and then he helped Squalo sit down a chair. Nerio heard the door behind him, he looks at person.

A male teen of their age joined them on the porch. Nerio shivered slightly from the black haired teen's cold stare. The teen broke the silence, "Who is this trash?" Squalo introduced Nerio to him, "His name is Nerio Rodolfo, he is a swordsman like me." The teen nodded then simply said, "Xanxus."

* * *

Note: I don't own KHR only my Oc! Thank you!

P.s. I will use 3rd person pov (female version soon in the chapters)


	2. Varia vs Vongola

_**Few Weeks Later, Vongola Porch**_

_"YOU IDIOT!" Nerio shouted then landed a powerful punch connecting to Squalo's stomach, "You're an idiot, cutting off your hand like it's nothing!" Squalo groaned in pain then tries to stand up but he stay on the ground. "I used it to win against the Emperor of Swords! You know that! You were there with me!" Nerio frowned and watched Squalo stand up slowly. "You should have found another way other than sacrificing your hand." Nerio stated, and then he helped Squalo sit down a chair. Nerio heard the door behind him, he looks at person. A male teen of their age joined them on the porch. Nerio shivered slightly from the black haired teen's cold stare. The teen broke the silence, "Who is this trash?" Squalo introduced Nerio to him, "His name is Nerio, he is a swordsman like me." The teen nodded then simply said, "Xanxus."_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Varia's headquarters

Nerio leans back against the wall, wearing his Varia uniform with a mask covering his mouth. He yawns in silence from boredom; Nerio waits for Squalo's return for other half Vongola rings. He turns his head from the window to his boss, Xanxus who waits impatiently for the water guardian's return. Nerio gently tugs his armband marking the symbol of a Varia. 'What is taking Squalo so long to get the rings? Xanxus is almost like a spoiled brat wanting to get his new toy already.' Nerio thought to himself.

The sound of the door opening made Nerio look who is at the door. It reveals Squalo holding a small box in his hand approaching Xanxus. "You want to see me Boss?" Squalo said with a smirk, "I suppose you'd like to reward me for bringing the rings…" He added. In a swift second, Xanxus grabs the back of the rain guardian's head then slam it against the wooden table beside him.

Nerio lightly flinch from Squalo's head collision against the wooden table. Squalo cursed loudly in pain, "HEY! What was that for?" He holds the bridge of his nose to stop blood flowing from his nose. Xanxus connects the ring while Squalo complains but a small crack appeared from the half that Squalo brought. "They're fake, Trash." Xanxus said then rises from his seat, "We're leaving…" Rest of Varia including Nerio followed Xanxus.

"It's time to put a stop for this non-sense." Xanxus added.

"Trash." Nerio looks behind him to see Xanxus in his usual angry mood. Nerio wears his Varia uniform, his mouth covered by his mask. His twin katana rested on his right side. He nods, "Yes Boss?" Xanxus grumbles in annoyance "Follow the other trash; make sure he doesn't screw up." Nerio bows then follows Levi and Mammon to find Levi's opponent that holds the other half of the thunder ring.

After a few seconds, Nerio stops when Levi founded three children walking along the sidewalk. He sits at the edge of the building where they stand. He rolls his eyes at the idiot assassin of Varia, 'Wasting time killing children, why does Xanxus rank Levi as the thunder guardian?' He thought to himself then his eyes flicked at a small shine from one of the children hair, the other half of the thunder ring.

Levi take out one of his umbrellas then attacks the children. He was stopped by a group of teens. Nerio sighs then shakes his head, "Levi, you sure are a failure of an assassin…" Levi looks up to see Nerio, his face full of anger. A loud thud behind Nerio caught his attention. He looks behind him to see Varia's guardians. Nerio stands up then Xanxus glares at him to leave them. He left them in a flash, only a cloud of dust remains where he stands.

[Nerio's Pov]

Arriving to the hotel where we reserved, I quickly go to my room with a bag in my hand. I place my bag on the bed; I lock the door behind me to make sure no one enters. I slowly remove my uniform to wear my normal clothes. Large bandages wrap around my chest area and a huge scar shown at my stomach area from Squalo's training. The bandages restrict my chest area from anyone to notice I'm a woman, not a man. 'Why I have to be a woman instead of a man, it will be hard to hide my true identity from Varia…' I thought then retire for the night.

* * *

The Varia guardians and the Vongola teenagers stand in front of the arena. Lussuria stands on the arena, waiting for his opponent. Lussuria's opponent, Ryohei stands across from Lussuria in his fighting stance. Nerio yawns quietly to himself from boredom. They listen to the Cevellone Twins announced the sun guardians for battle, "The sun rings, Lussuria vs Ryohei, Battle start!" In a flash, the lights above the sun guardians turned on brightly on the arena.

Nerio takes out a pair of sunglasses, and then wears them. He heard the brunette of the Vongola teenagers comment how bright the light is and the one of the Cevellone explains the nature of the sun guardian. Nerio watch Ryohei try to adjust to the brightness but failed. "This feeling…you have a better body than I thought. You're even more of my type now~" Lussuria smiles at his opponent, taking interest in him. Nerio watch in boredom as Lussuria punches Ryohei repeatly.

Nerio blinks when Ryohei landed a punch on Lussuria but failed. He listens to Bel's comment, "Lussuria is really playing."

"He didn't get hit. He wanted to get hit." Mammon added. When Lussuria is in midair, Ryohei accidently landed his punch on Lussuria's metallic knee guard. "Don't give up Ryohei." A tiny male voice said, Nerio looks up to see one of the arcobaleno, Colonello. "This battle is over soon." Nerio said outloud. Squalo yells, "Voi! That brat is one of the arcobaleno! Why is he here?"

Nerio rolls his eyes at Squalo, "Lussuria is going to lose…if that kid was trained by Colonello." Squalo ignores his friend's comment. They continue to watch the battle; as a result Ryohei broke the lights above him to help him see Lussuria.

Lussuria punch Ryohei but Ryohei dodge his attack, more of the lights broke from Lussuria's punch. Nerio landed his eyes on the other arcobeleno baby that rested on the tan teen's shoulder. "The pressure from his fist flew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality." The arcobeleno baby said.

Nerio shakes his head as Lussuria plays with Ryohei still, "That sun idiot shouldn't depend on his metal knee so much…" The assassin comment as Lussuria uses electricity on his knee to Ryohei's fist. Ryohei was on the ground as a new person, a female girl approached him. "I'm leaving." Nerio said, walking away from Varia. "VOI! Where are you going, Nerio!" Squalo calls out. Nerio pause then looks back at the group, "The battle is already over, I know that Lussuria will lose." He jumps on the roof, then left.

Varia watch Lussuria's metal knee broke by Ryohei's punch. Mammon spoke up, "The battle is over, and Lussuria no longer has a way to stop the punch."

Bel laughs as Lussuria lands face first on the ground. The sadistic prince and Mammon watch Lussuria try to fight again. Mammon watches Gola Mosca to shoot Lussuria from behind.

_**BANG!**_

The teenagers watch in shock as Gola Mosca shot down their sun guardian. "As expected from Gola Mosca." Mammon said, followed by laughter from Varia's guardians.

* * *

"Kill the weak, that is Varia's policy..." Nerio mumbles to himself as he watch from on top of the building.


End file.
